Kiwony/2
ROZDZIAŁ II Od samego rana był straszny gwałt. Przyszła depesza od pani Domaszkowej, że przyjeżdża najbliższym pociągiem. Natka biegała na Dworzec Wiedeński dowiedzieć się, kiedy przychodzi pociąg z Koluszek. Ciotka Michalina nolens volens zabrała się do przygotowania pokoju panny Pęczkowskiej dla matki Józefa. – Jesssus, Maryja, jak ja sobie dam radę z tym wszystkim! – wołała co chwila, przerywając tym sobie opowiadanie o przyjęciu u Skałkiewiczów. Józef słuchał tego jednym uchem, znowu zajęty swoim projektem mechanicznej polewaczki. Przed południem przyszedł Buszel. Miał nerwowe oczy i strasznie ziewał. – Popiliśmy się wczoraj – mówił – na glanc. Malinowski rozchorował się i co trzy kroki jechał nad morze. – A gdzie byliście? – Gdzieśmy nie byli! Zaczęło się od budy Grubego, później u Lija... – Ooo!– zdziwił się Domaszko. – Bracie – z miną starego hulaki zaśmiał się Buszel – po osiem rubli na twarz pękło. – Po osiem rubli! Patrzcie no! A wszyscy byli? – Gdzież tam! Jeziorkowski nie przyszedł, Lewandowiec, Jegorow, zaraz... Wasilkiewicz, Czubek... Ale!... Wszyscy frajerzy zostali w domu. – Ja nie mogłem – usprawiedliwiał się Domaszko – matka dziś przyjeżdża. – Perkowski zwiał, proszę ciebie, a w końcu zostaliśmy we trójkę: ja, Borkiewicz i Sulimczyk, i wiesz co? – No? Buszel dokończył tajemniczym szeptem: – Pojechaliśmy dryndą na Stalową do Waksowej! Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić! Dziewczynki!... Fiu... Fiu... palce lizać. Józef wzruszył ramionami: – Sprzedajne kobiety. – Więc co? Eee... nie rżnij moralisty, ksiądz prefekt ci się kłania. Opowiadał jeszcze szczegółowo o wczorajszej bibie, a w końcu wyjaśnił, że przyszedł pożyczyć rubla. – Jeżeli dziś nie oddam, będę zarżnięty honorowo. Ratuj mnie Józiek, bo sam rozumiesz. Józef rozumiał i pożyczył mu pięćdziesiąt kopiejek. – Jak babcię kocham więcej nie mogę. Może Malinowski będzie miał. Natka wróciła, gdy właśnie Buszel wychodził. Przywitała się z nim – zdaniem Józefa – za uprzejmie. – Wiesz Natka – odezwał się, gdy znaleźli się sami w salonie – że oni strasznie wczoraj hulali? I bardzo żałowali, że mnie nie było... Natka zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała w same usta: – Ale ty nie żałujesz? – zapytała szeptem. – Nie żałuję – zaczerwienił się Józef. – Józek... mój słodki Józek... Kochasz mnie? – Kocham. – Mój jedyny... Jak pomyślę, że tak zaraz musimy się rozstać, że dopiero w lipcu przyjadę do Terkacz... – Jesssusss, Maryja! Natka! Boże drogi – rozległ się głos ciotki Michaliny – czy aby zdążę z obiadem? A ty nic nie mówisz, o której pociąg z Koluszek przychodzi... Polcia na amen już przyjechała... – Niech się mama nie niepokoi – odpowiedziała Natka – o drugiej piętnaście, zdążymy. Jeszcze przed drugą byli wszyscy na dworcu. Wreszcie przyszedł pociąg. Józef pierwszy dostrzegł matkę, rozpaczliwie wymachującą parasolem z okna wagonu trzeciej klasy. Powitania trwały długo. Pani Domaszkowa ściskała syna i tak głośno akcentowała swoją radość z uzyskanej przez niego matury, że wszyscy pasażerowie oglądali się na nich. – Cicho, mamo – mitygował ją Józef – po co mama tak krzyczy. Trochę wstydził się jej prowincjonalnych manier i staroświeckiego stroju. Pakunków było bez końca. Kuferek, dwa koszyki i torba siatkowa, z której na wszystkie strony sterczało pierze indyka. Załadowali się do dorożki. Przez całą drogę pani Domaszkowa opowiadała o Terkaczach, o tym, że wuj Mieczysław spadł ze stodoły, bo dach naprawiają, że wyszły zapowiedzi panny Jankowskiej z kuzynem państwa Hejbowskich, Zaleskim z Pniewska, że w wagonie Żydzi mówili, że wojna będzie, ale to nic nie wiadomo, bo chociaż Żydzi wszystko wiedzą, ale Pan Bóg nie dopuści. Ciocia Michalina słuchała z wielką uwagą, z rzadka tylko zerkając na torbę z indykiem, Józef rozglądał się po ulicy, a Natka lekko szczypała go w łokieć. Rozpakowywanie rzeczy pani Domaszkowej, jak zawsze, obfitowało w miłe niespodzianki: tu się znalazła osełka masła, tam słoik z konfiturami, tam trzy kółka kiełbas czy połeć słoniny. Każdemu z tych wiktuałów towarzyszył niezmiennie okrzyk ciotki Michaliny: – Jessusss, Maryja! Po obiedzie pani Domaszkowa oglądała ze wszystkich stron świadectwo maturalne syna. Kazała sobie przetłumaczyć każdy wyraz, po kilka razy wypytywała o stopnie i wyraziła wreszcie radość, iż świadectwo jest tak dobre, że zatem z przyjęciem Józefa na medycynę nie będzie żadnych trudności. Józef zbladł i oświadczył: – Ja nie mam zamiaru iść na medycynę, tylko na politechnikę. Bomba pękła. Pani Domaszkowa zacięła usta i stukając zgiętym palcem w stół powiedziała tonem bezapelacyjnym: – Jakie ty masz, moje dziecko, zamiary, to inna rzecz, a co ja postanowiłam, to inna rzecz. Pozwól, że o losie swoich dzieci ja, matka, będę decydować. Pójdziesz na medycynę... – Ani myślę – wybuchnął Józef – dzięki Bogu jestem dorosły i sam się sobą będę rozporządzał! Ot, co! – Józieczku, Jesssusss, Maryja! Jakże można tak do matki mówić! – zgorszyła się ciotka Michalina. – Pozwól, Michasiu, pozwól – przerwała pani Paulina – cóż ty sobie Józek myślisz, że ja ci źle życzę? Że ja twojego dobra nie pragnę? – Ja wiem, że mama mi dobrze życzy, ale ja też mam swój rozum... – Żadnego rozumu nie masz! – tupnęła nogą pani Domaszkowa. – Patrzcie go! Doktorem nie chce zostać?! A jakiż fach więcej daje? Co? Jajo mądrzejsze od kury! Kupiec może zbankrutować, obywatel ziemski jak nieurodzaj, to nie daj Boże, a doktor zawsze ma swoje, bo ludzie nigdy chorować nie przestaną!... Jak kto chory to na nic nie ogląda się, a ostatniego rubla w zębach do doktora zaniesie... – Święta prawda – potwierdziła ciotka Michalina. – Co to święta?! Najświętsza prawda – ciągnęła pani Domaszkowa – a co tobie tam politechnika? Śmiech powiedzieć! Mam syna na jakiegoś geometrę wychować... – Mama sama nie wie, a mówi! Nie na żadnego geometrę, tylko na inżyniera. – Patrzcie go! Na inżyniera! Wielka mi różnica! Nawet wstyd żeby szlachcic takimi rzeczami się zajmował! – Wstydu żadnego nie ma – wtrąciła Natka, lecz zaraz umilkła pod karcącym spojrzeniem pani Domaszkowej. – Czy jest wstyd, czy nie – ponuro powiedział Józef – a ja właśnie pójdę na inżynierię i koniec. – Któż to tobie takie mądre rzeczy w głowę wbił? Co? – Nikt mi nie wbił. Sam tak postanowiłem i może się mama nie wysilać, bo to nic nie pomoże. Pani Domaszkowa próbowała jeszcze prosić, namawiać, gniewać się, wreszcie rozpłakała się, płacz przeszedł w spazmy, spazmy w omdlenie. – Jesssusss, Maryja!... – pokrzykiwała przerażona ciotka Michalina, pędząc z mokrym ręcznikiem i z amoniakiem. – Biedna ciocia Polcia – wzdychała Natka, rozsznurowując gorset nieszczęsnej matki. Obie przy tym patrzyły na Józefa jak na zwykłego zbója. W tych warunkach wyrodnemu synowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak przejść do sypialni i oddać się na pastwę wyrzutów sumienia. Z saloniku dolatywały tu urywane słowa i zdania, z których jasno wynikało, że dzisiejsze dzieci to tylko obraza boska, że Boga w sercu nie mają, że po prostu wpędzają matkę rodzoną do grobu. Józef wyobraził sobie wielki rozkopany grób i siebie z wielkim batem w ręku, wpędzającego zapłakane matczysko do tegoż grobu. Zrobiło mu się przykro. Zrobiło mu się boleśnie. Przed oczyma stanęła perspektywa najbliższych dni, wakacji i lata, cierpienia matki, tej kochanej matki, która sobie wymarzyła, że on, jej syn zostanie lekarzem... Tymczasem pani Domaszkowa ze spieczonym od amoniaku nosem odzyskała przytomność i znowu dostała spazmów. Józef załamał z rozpaczy ręce: – Nie mogę dłużej, nie mogę... Wypadł z sypialni i z płaczem ukląkł przy kozetce: – Uspokój się, mamusiu, uspokój się – błagał. – Po cóż ja ciebie urodziiiłam!... Ach! Ach! Ach! Po co ja takiej chwili dożyłam! Ach! Ach! Ach!... – Ależ mateczko... – Własną piersią wykarmiłam! Ach! Ach! Ach! – Uspokój się, droga, jedyna mateczko... – Na stare lata moje... Ach! Ach! Ach! Po cóż ja tego dożyłam!... Józef chwycił ją za ręce i okrywając je pocałunkami ślubował, że już dobrze, że pójdzie na medycynę. Wszystkim kamień spadł z serca. Józef z uścisków matki wpadł w ramiona rozczulonej ciotki, najdłużej jednak ściskała go Natka. Dowiedział się, że jest poczciwy, że ma złote serce, a choć to serce kurczyło mu się z żalu na wspomnienie warczących maszyn i ze smutku w przewidywaniu lancetów i zapachów lekarstw – uśmiechnął się przecie. Nareszcie był znowu spokój i zgoda, i radość w rodzinie. – Synku mój kochany – tuliła go ze wzruszeniem pani Domaszkowa – wiedziałam, że nie jesteś z kamienia i że masz swój rozsądek. Na pewno i pan Cezary twoje postanowienie pochwali i dalszej pomocy nie odmówi. Na dźwięk imienia stryja Józef drgnął. Prawda, przecież stryjowi musi jeszcze pójść podziękować. Tylko nie wiadomo, czy stryj jest w Warszawie, czy już wyjechał za granicę. Gdybyż wyjechał! Bał się stryja Cezarego jak ognia. Widział go zaledwie kilka razy w życiu, tego siwego surowego pana z długim nosem, którego wszyscy w rodzinie nie nazywali inaczej jak „panem Cezarym”, i którego wszyscy bali się tak, jak i sam Józef. Wiedział o stryju dużo, bardzo dużo, że jest bez serca dla rodziny i bez sumienia, czego najlepszym dowodem było to, że płacił za Józefa gimnazjum, a mógłby przecie dawać i na jego utrzymanie, albo wziąć go na mieszkanie do siebie. Ale sknera ten sam zajmował aż dwanaście pokojów, będąc starym kawalerem, i ani myślał zająć się losem rodzonego bratanka. Wprawdzie od czasu do czasu dawał doraźnie po kilkadziesiąt rubli rodzinie na zażegnanie różnych klęsk, ale w swojej pysze nie chciał przyjmować nikogo, tylko kazał załatwiać prośby listownie, jak z jakimś urzędem. W jednym tylko przejawiało się zainteresowanie pana Cezarego dla bratanka: – żądał, by ten dostarczał mu wszystkie wypracowania szkolne, jakie napisał. Toteż Józef cierpiał przy tych wypracowaniach podwójnie, wiedząc, że nie tylko nauczyciel będzie je czytał, ale i srogi stryj. Ileż pracy wkładał w każdą literkę, by była zgrabna i czytelna! Co kwartał szedł na ulicę Mazowiecką i oddawał zapisane i obłożone papierem zeszyty do rąk pana Piotra, starego kamerdynera stryja. W ogóle wszelka komunikacja z panem Cezarym odbywała się przez tegoż pana Piotra. On odbierał listy, on wyznaczał rzadkie audiencje, on wypłacał pieniądze, a czasem w chwili dobrego humoru pogawędził z panią Domaszkową czy z Józefem o tym i o owym, udzielając skąpych, a zawsze niezwykle interesujących wiadomości o swoim panu, jego przyzwyczajeniach, zamiarach, opiniach. Józef wiedział, że pan Piotr jest doń życzliwie usposobiony, co było rzeczą cenną, gdyż kamerdyner wiele mógł. Pod wrażeniem matury i niemniej epokowego zdarzenia z Natką Józef zapomniał o stryju i o tym, że przed wyjazdem do Terkacz trzeba mu złożyć wizytę i podziękować za pomoc. To odciągnęło uwagę Józefa od świeżo poniesionej klęski. Zresztą i pani Domaszkową postarała się ułatwić mu zapomnienie o nieszczęsnej politechnice, wyciągając na tapetę sprawę o wielkim, doraźnym znaczeniu: – Trzeba ci, drogi chłopcze, zrobić ubranie cywilne, przecie nie możesz teraz chodzić w tym mundurku. Naturalnie, że nie mógł! – W Koluszkach u Icka byłoby taniej, ale już niech tam rubla czy dwa przepłacę, a za to będzie z szykiem. Zaczęła się dyskusja. Natka radziła brązowe, bo to będzie do twarzy, ciotka Michalina czarne, bo to najprzyzwoiciej, Józef chciał mieć popielate w paski, a pani Domaszkowa, wysłuchawszy wszystkich, orzekła: – Macie rację, zrobię mu koloru „marengo” z prawdziwego „diagonalu”. We czwórkę wyruszyli na miasto, by kupić materiał, podszewkę, guziki, bo to krawiec zawsze na tym nabija. Na Bielańskiej było strasznie drogo, ale na Franciszkańskiej dostali to, czego szukali. Wszystko razem kosztowało siedem rubli pięćdziesiąt sześć kopiejek. Pan Hirsz, nadworny krawiec świętej pamięci pana Bulkowskiego, zaśpiewał 6 rubli za samą robotę i nie ustąpił ani grosza, bo i tak po starej znajomości, jak ma w trzy dni zrobić... Pani Domaszkowa właśnie położyła się do łóżka w pokoju panny Pęczkowskiej i ciotka Michalina została z nią „na słóweczko”. Zarówno Natka jak i Józef wiedzieli dobrze, że potrwa to słóweczko niejedną godzinę, toteż bez zbytnich ostrożności wyzyskali pozostawiony sobie czas w sposób należyty. Ich konwersacja nie była przesadnie urozmaicona. Natka co kilka chwil mówiła: – Mój słodki Józku!... Józef nic nie mówił, gdyż nie nasuwały mu się na myśl żadne głębsze refleksje. Nazajutrz rano po starannym wyczyszczeniu munduru i butów, syn wraz z matką wybrali się na Mazowiecką. Przed bramą stał wspaniały powóz, zaprzężony w parę kasztanów, ze stangretem i lokajem na koźle. – Źle wybraliśmy godzinę – westchnęła pani Domaszkowa – pan Cezary pewno nie będzie miał czasu nas przyjąć. – A może właśnie wrócił? – zauważył Józef. Weszli na pierwsze piętro. Chłód marmurowej sieni i kolorowe szyby okien klatki schodowej robiły wrażenie dostojne, niemal kościelne. Wielkie białe posągi na podestach potęgowały je jeszcze bardziej. Na pierwszym piętrze stanęli przed wysokimi lśniącymi drzwiami. Pani Domaszkowa szeptem upominała syna, by bardzo dziękował, by pocałował stryja w rękę, by tylko Boże broń nie wspomniał o swoim ojcu, bo pan Cezary nie znosił nieboszczyka, nazywając go lekkoduchem i abnegatem. Józef z nabożeństwem nacisnął wreszcie guzik dzwonka elektrycznego. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i na progu stanął staruszek w liberii. – Dzień dobry, dzień dobry, kochany panie Piotrze – zawołała pani Domaszkowa. – A, to pani, a i kawaler? Proszę, proszę, moje uszanowanie. Weszli do ogromnego przedpokoju. Otwarte drzwi odsłaniały nie kończącą się amfiladę salonów. – Mój kochany panie Piotrze, czy aby zastaliśmy pana Cezarego w domu, bo widziałam powóz czeka... A to chcieliśmy złożyć uszanowanie, bo to właśnie Józef maturę zdał, to i podziękować osobiście wypada... – Aha? – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie kamerdyner – no jakże, należy się, proszę dalej, proszę. Wprowadził ich do niedużego pokoju tuż obok i wskazał krzesła: – Proszę siadać i zaczekać łaskawie. To już kawaler dorosły! Mój Boże, jak ten czas leci! A niedawno jeszcze ot takim chłopaczkiem był!... No, to jakże, z takiej okazji na pewno jaśnie pan raczy przyjąć, tylko nie wiem czy teraz, bo właśnie jedzie na audiencję do Zamku, do samego generał-gubernatora! – Boże kochany! Do samego generał-gubernatora! – Tak, tak. Ordery wszystkie raczył jaśnie pan przypiąć i we fraku. Pewno nie byle jaka sprawa. – To może my najlepiej innym razem – zaniepokoiła się pani Domaszkowa. – Otóż właśnie – powiedział służący – tylko, że ja zapytam kiedy? Proszę tu sobie cichutko posiedzieć, a ja zaraz zapytam i wrócę. Józef rozglądał się z podziwem. Ile razy tu był, zawsze mieszkanie stryja wywierało nań przytłaczające wrażenie. Taki przepych widywał tylko z rzadka w teatrze, gdy przedstawiano sztukę z życia królów czy hrabiów. Skromny dworek ojca pozostał w jego pamięci jako mglisty obraz dzieciństwa, dwór państwa Hejbowskich był, oczywiście, pięknie i bogato urządzony, ale ani równać się mógł z mieszkaniem pana Cezarego. Kamerdyner powrócił z miną uśmiechniętą, co było dobrym znakiem: – Jaśnie pan jest teraz zajęty, ale prosi przyjść o piątej. Tylko żeby się państwo nie spóźnili i żeby przynieśli tę... no... moturę. – A widzisz! – triumfująco zawołała pani Domaszkowa. – Nie mówiłam: – weź Józek maturę, weź! – No dobrze, teraz wezmę. – Panie Piotrze kochany, a czy pan Cezary w dobrym, daj Boże, humorze? Bo to lepiej wiedzieć. Piotr rozłożył ręce: – Trudno wiedzieć, proszę pani, jaśnie pan w różnych bywa humorach, z rana coś go nerwicowało, nawet proszki łykał, teraz siedzi przy biurku i jakieś papierzyska czyta, a co będzie o piątej, Bóg raczy wiedzieć. Podziękowawszy za te informacje, wyszli na ulicę. Pani Domaszkowa miała jeszcze dużo sprawunków do załatwienia i dla wuja Mieczysława i dla proboszcza, a nawet dla państwa Hejbowskich. Do obiadu było jeszcze dość czasu, wstąpili tedy na przymiarkę do krawca, a później na lody do cukierni, bo upał był duży. Józef obładowany paczkami, idąc obok matki, martwił się jej prowincjonalnym wyglądem i tylko wzdychał, by nie spotkać któregoś z kolegów. Stało się jednak jeszcze gorzej. Gdy skręcili na Senatorską i znaleźli się tuż przed składem aptecznym pana Miernickiego, Józef poczerwieniał jak burak: – na progu stał pan Miernicki i żegnał się z córką, z boską panną Stasią, ubraną jak anioł i z niebieską parasolką. Ukłonił się niezdarnie i stawiając nogi sztywno czuł, że musi wyglądać śmiesznie, objuczony jak muł, w wytartym na łokciach mundurku, który z tyłu zwłaszcza musi wyglądać wręcz kompromitujące. Jak na złość matka opowiadała coś przeraźliwie głośno i po prostu nieprzyzwoicie rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, jakby z nieba spadła. Był okropnie zły i przez cały obiad siedział skwaszony. Na złość ciotce powiedział, że kartoflanka jest przydymiona, co wywołało długie wąchania i mlaskania, a na złość Natce, że spotkał Stasię Miernicką, śliczną jak Passiflora, co nie wywołało żadnego wrażenia poza zapytaniem ciotki Michaliny, kto to była ta Passiflora? Józef sam nie wiedział, toteż odburknął wymijająco: – Taka królowa egipska. Po obiedzie panie zajęły się oglądaniem zakupów, Józef usiadł przy stole i wydobył swój plan mechanicznej polewaczki. Jego serce napełniła gorycz. Tak marzył o tym, że zostanie sławnym inżynierem, że będzie budować ogromne maszyny, kierować jakąś wielką fabryką, gdzie wre praca wśród nieustannego hałasu... Może zrobiłby nawet jakiś wynalazek?... I wszystko w gruzach. Znał nieustępliwość matki. Wprawdzie mógłby pójść na politechnikę, ale wówczas, już nie mówiąc o ustawicznych awanturach, musiałby chyba sam utrzymywać się z korepetycji. Matka grosza nie dałaby, stryj Cezary też prawdopodobnie, a z „korki” strasznie trudno utrzymać się. Na przykład kolega Wilkiewicz zawsze chodzi obdarty i głodny. A w ogóle z rodziną nie należy zadzierać. Fach lekarza nie pociągał Józefa wcale, jednakże do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, a z czasem i polubić. Byle nie operacje, brrr...! Krajać ludzi za żadne skarby. Zresztą doktorzy zarabiają dobrze, a jeśli matka tak upiera się przy medycynie pewno ma słuszne powody. Doświadczenia starszych nie należy lekceważyć. Jakoś to będzie – westchnął w końcu i przedarł na pół projekt mechanicznej polewaczki. Pani Domaszkowa spojrzała na zegarek: – Boże kochany! Już wpół do piątej! Czy aby zdążymy?! – Dlaczego mamy nie zdążyć, najwyżej dwadzieścia minut drogi. – W razie czego – uspokajała ciotka Michalina – weźmiesz Polciu deróżkę. Za trzydzieści kopiejek zawiezie. Rzeczywiście, nim się wybrali było już tak późno, że musieli wsiąść do dorożki. Jednakże na rogu Mazowieckiej wysiedli. – Tak lepiej, synku – powiedziała pani Domaszkowa – nie trzeba ludzi kłuć w oczy swoją rozrzutnością. Boże broń, pan Cezary zobaczyłby przez okno, że my tu deróżkami rozbijamy się! – No więc cóż nadzwyczajnego – wzruszył ramionami Józef – a stryj to nie jeździ powozem? – Taki już świat, synku. Ci co jeżdżą powozami oburzają się na tych, co raz na rok trzydzieści kopiejek na deróżkę wyrzucą. A może i słusznie, kto to może wiedzieć? Drzwi otworzył teraz lokaj, ten sam co siedział przedtem na koźle. Widocznie od niedawna służył w tym domu, bo nie znał ani pani Domaszkowej, ani Józefa. Obrzucił ich krytycznym spojrzenie i zapytał impertynencko: – Państwo czego? Józefowi krew uderzyła do twarzy. Jak ten sługus śmie tak odzywać się do nich! Na usta cisnęły się słowa wyniosłe i obelżywe. Zwymyślałby tego chama od ostatnich! Na szczęście zdołał się pohamować, bo tylko niepotrzebnie narobiłby przykrości, a i tak nadszedł pan Piotr. – Witam, witam państwa – zawołał poufale, odsuwając na bok lokaja – prosimy, prosimy. Józef obrzucił służącego spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy, a pani Domaszkowa zapytała: – Kochany panie Piotrze, to znaczy, że pan Cezary jest w domu? Bo tak bałam się, czy nie spóźnimy się! Zawszeć kawał drogi z ulicy Freta. – Jest, jest, a jakże – dobrodusznie uśmiechnął się kamerdyner – zaraz zamelduję. Usadowił ich w tymże pokoju i wyszedł. Na jego powrót czekali krótko, lecz dowiedzieli się, że „jaśnie pan poprosi za parę minut”. – A w jakimż humorze pan Cezary? – dopytywała się pani Domaszkowa. – Dzięki Bogu wrócił z Zamku zadowolony. Widać powiodło się. O, ja to zaraz wyrozumiem. Jak tylko jaśnie pan w dobrym humorze, to chodzi po gabinecie, mruczy pod nosem i te swoje kiwony w ruch puszcza. Pani Domaszkowa nastawiła uszu: – Że co puszcza? – Te, no kiwony. Takie znaczy się figurki, co to taki chińczyk czy inszy japoniec zrobiony, że jak tylko palcem dotknąć, to on głową kiwa i kiwa bez końca. – Aha – zdziwiła się pani Domaszkowa – patrzcie no państwo! I to pan Cezary zajmuje się tym? – Eeee tam, zaraz zajmuje się! Ot, po prostu, chodzi, mruczy pod nosem, a przechodząc czy mimo kominka, czy koło biurka palcem mach!... i już kiwon głową, o tak... bez końca. Czasem to i dwie godziny kiwa się. Sprytnie tak zmajstrowany. – Wiem, wiem, pamiętasz Józku, u państwa Łyczkowskich też były takie dwie figurki? – Pamiętam. – O, u jaśnie pana – machnął ręką kamerdyner – to tych kiwonków jest masa. I duże, i małe, i te w sypialni też. Rozległy się dwa krótkie ostre dzwonki i Piotr poderwał się z miejsca: – Jaśnie pan prosi. Ogromny ciemnoczerwony gabinet pełen pozłocistych brązów i wielkie biurko w środku, wyglądające jak ołtarz, nie sprawiały jeszcze tak przytłaczającego wrażenia, jak siedzący w wielkim gotyckim fotelu siwy pan z szeroką brodą i z równie siwymi krzaczastymi brwiami, sterczącymi znad oprawy szkieł. – Proszę – odezwał się nie wstając. Pani Domaszkowa drobnym kroczkiem, dygając raz po raz, przeszła przez pokój: – Moje uszanowanie panu, moje najniższe uszanowanie. Pan Cezary podał jej końce palców i wskazał krzesło stojące dość daleko od biurka. Józef pocałował stryja w rękę, nie mogąc zdobyć się na powitanie. Pan Cezary poklepał go po ramieniu: – No, winszuję ci chłopcze. Pokażże swoje świadectwo. Rozwinął papier i przeczytał uważnie. – Hm... dobrze – mruknął – siadaj tu. Cóż nic nie mówisz? – Dziękuję stryjaszkowi – bąknął Józef. – Jakież masz zamiary? Czy chciałbyś kształcić się dalej? – Tak jest, stryjaszku. – No, a w jakimż kierunku? Pani Domaszkowa odezwała się najsłodszym głosem, na jaki zdobyć się umiała: – Właśnie, proszę szanownego pana, Józek, sądzę, jeżeli szanowny pan nadal nam swojej łaski i dobroci nie odmówi, mógłby kształcić się na lekarza i takim sposobem na człowieka wyjść. Doktorzy dobrze zarabiają... – Zaraz, zaraz – niecierpliwie przerwał pan Cezary, stukając palcem po szerokiej poręczy – pani bratowa nie oduczy się nigdy tej nieznośnej gadatliwości. Pani Domaszkowa umilkła natychmiast. – Więc chcesz iść na medycynę? – zwrócił się pan Cezary do Józefa. – Tak jest, stryjaszku – kiwnął głową Józef. Pan Cezary pogładził brodę, sięgnął do dużego pudła, wydobył cygaro, systematycznie obciął koniec scyzorykiem, zapalił i puszczając kłąb dymu w górę zaczął: – Owszem. Pochwaliłbym ten zamiar, gdybym nie miał względem ciebie innych. Jesteś już dość dorosły, bym mógł z tobą o tym mówić. Wiesz zapewne, że ród Domaszków słynął z tego, że wydał Mikołaja, znakomitego kronikarza, Bolesława, biskupa i autora kalendarza łowieckiego, wreszcie Dominika, który pisał fraszki. Słowem ród nasz służył kulturze naszego narodu piórem i umysłem. Otóż, mój chłopcze, dziad twój, a mój ojciec, świętej pamięci Ksawery, Panie świeć nad jego duszą, zwierzył mi się, że w swoim czasie, kiedy zaledwie był po ślubie ze swoją drugą żoną, a twoją babką, poznał w Paryżu naszego wieszcza Juliusza Słowackiego. Pan Cezary odsapnął, poprawił szkła i mówił dalej: – Twoja babka, a moja najdroższa matka, świętej pamięci Melania, była wówczas słynna z piękności, a nadto wykształcona i różnymi talentami obdarzona. Toteż poznawszy wielkiego poetę nie tylko uczuła do niego skłonność, lecz i jego uczucia wzbudziła. Tu pan Cezary chrząknął i poprawił się w fotelu. – Zaznaczyłem już, że uważam ciebie za dość dojrzałego, byś z powagą przyjął, co ci powiem i pojął doniosłość faktu, odsłoniętego mi przez świętej pamięci Ksawerego. Tedy dziad twój powziął podejrzenie, że miłość twojej babki do naszego wieszcza nie pozostała bezowocną i że ojciec twój, a mój nieboszczyk brat Teodor, nie był synem jego, Ksawerego, lecz właśnie wielkiego poety Juliusza Słowackiego. Czy rozumiesz? Józef poczerwieniał jak burak: – Rozumiem, stryjaszku. – Będąc człowiekiem mądrym, dziad twój nie tylko z tego powodu nie rozpaczał, lecz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że oto w jego rodzie przechowa się krew wieszcza, a chociaż babka twoja, jak to każda kobieta zaprzeczała i nie przyznawała się, jednakże są podstawy do twierdzenia, że ojciec twój był synem... hm... naturalnym Juliusza Słowackiego. Pan Cezary odsapnął i westchnął: – Niestety, świętej pamięci mój brat tylko w młodości zdradzał większy pociąg do pióra. Pisał wiersze wielce udatne, a nawet piękne. Później, kiedy to masowe szaleństwo ogarnęło ludzi o zapalonych głowach, poszedł z nimi przeciw monarsze i władzom. Jak wiesz to zapewne, ojczyzna na tym awanturnictwie nic nie zyskała, natomiast winowajcy stracili niemal wszystko co posiadali. Twój ojciec spędził długie lata na wygnaniu, a gdy powrócił był już niezdolny do odnalezienia w sobie odziedziczonego geniuszu jak i do rozsądnego życia. Wówczas to ożenił się z twoją matką. Pani Domaszkowa stęknęła cicho i poruszyła się, lecz pan Cezary powstrzymał ją ruchem dłoni i mówił dalej: – Wiesz, że nie mam dzieci i że ty jesteś jedynym, ostatnim potomkiem naszego rodu, jeżeli nie de facto, to w każdym razie z nazwiska. Otóż... – Jest jeszcze Hanka – nieśmiało wtrącił Józef. – Naucz się, mój chłopcze, nie przerywać starszym. Twoja siostra jest dziewczyną i z chwilą wyjścia za mąż zmieni nazwisko. Zatem baczną uwagę zwracałem na twoje nauki, chcąc sprawdzić, czy chociaż w drugim pokoleniu nie przejawiły się talenty wieszcza. Sięgnął do szuflady i wydobył gruby plik zeszytów. – Czytając te twoje wypracowania doszedłem do poglądu, że masz zdolności literackie. O, tu na przykład, w opisie burzy jest zdanie – pan Cezary odszukał potrzebną stronę i przeczytał: „Niebo grało jak organy, pioruny wybijały werbla na matce ziemi...”, albo tu o życiu Puszkina: – „sużdzieno było słomat etoj wielikoj duszie jej archangielskija krylja...” Józef spłonął jak piwonia. – Nie będę zresztą – ciągnął pan Cezary – przytaczał przykładów. Wystarczy jeżeli powiem, że dla sprawdzenia swego sądu pokazałem te kajety redaktorowi Szmigielskiemu, który na literaturze zna się jak mało kto, a on również był zdania, że masz zadatki na to, by stać się literatem, a może nawet, przy sumiennej i cierpliwej pracy, poetą. Wówczas postanowiłem tak pokierować twoim wykształceniem, byś mógł z czasem przyczynić się do opromienienia naszego nazwiska nowym laurem sławy. Józef był wręcz przestraszony. Zamiary stryja Cezarego były dlań czymś tak niespodziewanym, tak przerażającym, że już chciał powiedzieć o tej burzy z organami, że naprawdę to ściągnął ją od Buszla, a Puszkina przepisał z przedmowy do „Jewgienija Oniegina”. Jednakże stryj mówił dalej swoim równym, poważnym głosem, mówił o wielkiej roli piśmiennictwa, o zasługach rodu Domaszków, o potrzebie trzeźwego stosunku do rzeczywistości, o szkodliwej naiwności burzycieli spokoju... Józef wodził oczyma po dostojnej postaci stryja, po złocistych brązach, po biurku, na którym z powagą kiwały głowami dwie porcelanowe figurki chińczyków, jakby przytakując temu, co mówił stryj Cezary. Spojrzał na siedzącą na brzeżku krzesła matkę, na swoje czerwone ręce i znowu na brodę pana Cezarego. – Tedy, mój chłopcze, powiedz, czy przyjmujesz moją wolę i czy chcesz się do niej zastosować? – Tak jest, stryjaszku, chcę. – Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam – jęknęła pani Domaszkowa – ale jakże? To przecie Józef jest biednym chłopcem. Jeszcze póki mój brat żyje, ale, Boże kochany, niech oczy zamknie, to żyć nie będziemy mieli z czego. Pewno, że to bardzo pięknie być literata, ale te mizeraki do gęby, za przeproszeniem, nie mają co włożyć. Jakże to... Pan Cezary zmarszczył brwi i targnął brodą: – Proszę panią bratową zachować spokój. Nie znoszę wrzasków i paplaniny. Gdy skończę, będzie pani na to dość miała czasu. Poprawił się nerwowo w fotelu i powiedział: – Otóż, Józefie, postanowiłem, że będziesz się kształcił w Paryżu, tym największym ognisku kultury. Zaraz na jesieni wyjedziesz tam i zamieszkasz u państwa Parczewskich, moich znajomych. Zapiszesz się na wydział filozoficzny. Zresztą pan Parczewski zajmie się szczegółami, ja tu daję tylko ogólne wskazówki. Całkowite koszta twego utrzymania i wykształcenia poniosę ja. Tylko musisz żyć oszczędnie, skromnie, bez żadnych ekstrawagancji, no i systematycznie zapisywać wszystkie wydatki. Będziesz mi je przysyłać co kwartał. Pan Cezary odwrócił głowę do bratowej i dodał: – A o swoją przyszłość możesz się, chłopcze, nie martwić. Jestem dość bogaty by ci ją zabezpieczyć, naturalnie tylko w tym wypadku, jeżeli zadowolisz moje pokładane w tobie nadzieje. – Boże kochany! – klasnęła w ręce pani Domaszkowa. – Cóż za wielka łaska! Józef! A dziękujże najukochańszemu stryjaszkowi! Józef zerwał się i cmoknął stryja w rękę. – Siadaj! – niemal krzyknął pan Cezary. Zatem w sierpniu pojedziesz do Paryża. Umiesz mówić po francusku? – Nie bardzo, stryjaszku. – Więc się ucz. Przed końcem sierpnia przyjedziesz tu do mnie, otrzymasz wskazówki i pieniądze na drogę. Jeszcze jedno. Czy pisałeś kiedy wiersze? – Nie, stryjaszku... – Więc spróbuj. No, a teraz do widzenia. – Do widzenia stryjaszku, bardzo dziękuję za wszystko; bardzo dziękuję. Gdy wyszedł na ulicę, kręciło mu się w głowie. Paryż, Słowacki, pieniądze, wiersze, babka, chińskie figurynki, tak śmiesznie przez Piotra nazywane kiwonami, siwa broda stryja i znowu Paryż, zagranica!... Jakież to wszystko dalekie, nieprawdopodobne i przerażające! Józef przez dwa dni żył jak w gorączce. Zachwyty matki, „Jesssusss, Maryja!” ciotki Michaliny i przelotne pieszczoty z Natką, a nawet nowe cywilne ubranie, nie zdołały dłużej niż na kilka chwil zaabsorbować jego uwagi. Dopiero w wagonie spostrzegł, że nie kupił laski i że Natka ma łzy w oczach. Układała przecież sobie plany, jak to będzie, gdy Józek wstąpi na uniwersytet i, oczywiście, nie wyprowadzi się od nich, tylko jako dorosłemu trzeba będzie dać pokój panny Pęczkowskiej, a panna Pęczkowska może sobie poszukać innego. Pociąg ruszył. W wagonie był niesłychany tłok i szwargot Żydów. Pani Domaszkowa ulokowała się przy oknie, Józef mógł wprawdzie usiąść przy niej na kufereczku, ale umyślnie wyszedł, a raczej przecisnął się na korytarzyk. Matka zaraz zaczynała rozmowy z wszystkimi pasażerami, a on tego nie lubił. Oparł się o framugę otwartego okna i bezmyślnie wodził oczyma po znajomym krajobrazie. Miarowy łomot kół i porykiwanie lokomotywy uprzytomniły mu naraz, że już wkrótce pojedzie sam, daleko, do obcych. Do Paryża to jedzie się chyba z tydzień?!... Cóż dałby za to, żeby nie wyjeżdżać! Nie dlatego, że nie ciekawił go Paryż, ale dlatego, że nie lubił nagłych zmian i bał się ich. Tak cieszył się na wakacje w Terkaczach. Cisza, spokój, opowiadania wuja Mieczysława o różnych wielkich panach i ich fantazjach. Pan Hejbowski ze swoją nieodstępną fajką i z wesołymi kpinkami, pani Hejbowska tak pięknie grająca na fortepianie i szumiąca jedwabiami, a rozmawiająca ze swoją Lusią i z boną po francusku. A bona podobno jest nowa, też Francuzka, tylko starsza i brzydsza od dawnej mademoiselle Pouch, którą wszyscy nazywali Puszetką. Hanka po dawnemu szyje dla państwa Hejbowskich... Biedna Hanka jest starą panną i wuj Mieczysław powiada, że dlatego jest histeryczką. Józef bardzo kochał Hankę i zawsze próbował stawać w jej obronie, zawszeć to siostra... Najobrzydliwsza była Lusia. Dokuczała i Hance, i Józefowi. Taka smarkata. Obiłby ją z przyjemnością, ale przecież nie mógł. Ale nigdy jej nie powiedział „panienko”, wolał unikać spotkania z nią, co zresztą nie było trudne: park, ogrody, wreszcie las. Zajrzał do przedziału. Pani Domaszkowa rozmawiała z jakimiś dwiema paniami i częstowała je kurczętami i jajami na twardo, które wydobyła z walizki. Józef czym prędzej uciekł. Nie cierpiał kurcząt z walizki i jaj na twardo. Trzeba uczyć się mówić po francusku. Gdyby nie ta obrzydliwa Lusia, może pani Hejbowska pozwoliłaby mu konwersować z boną?... Wyobrażał sobie jaką sensację wywoła w Terkaczach to, że on jedzie na uniwersytet do samego Paryża! Pani Hejbowska tylko raz w życiu była w Paryżu, a pan Hejbowski ani razu. Przed paru laty jeździł wprawdzie do Berlina, ale co Berlin – to nie Paryż. Tylko na miły Bóg, żeby mama nic nie mówiła państwu Hejbowskim o tym Słowackim i o tym, że on, Józef, ma kształcić się na literata! To dopiero wyśmieliby go. Pociąg zbliżał się do Koluszek. Pani Domaszkowa z wielkim rwetesem zaczęła się pakować i ledwie zdążyła na czas. Postój w Koluszkach trwał tylko dziesięć minut i można było przez nieuwagę przejechać dalej. Już z daleka Józef dojrzał na peronie sumiaste wąsy wuja Mieczysława i jego granatową „maciejówkę”. Podczas przywitania i przenoszenia rzeczy na bryczkę nie mógł wujowi nic powiedzieć, gdyż matka miała zbyt wiele informacji do natychmiastowego zakomunikowania bratu. Przywitał się więc tylko z dobrze znajomymi srokaczami i ze stajennym, Walkiem, obok którego ulokował się na koźle. Wałek wielkodusznie zaproponował Józkowi powożenie, ale jemu się nie chciało. Droga za miasteczkiem skręcała w lewo ku Brzezinom. Po niespełna godzinie jazdy zza pagórka wyłonił się zielony dach dworu terkackiego. Srokacze pod górę szły stępa, teraz jednak Walek śmignął batem i przeszły w dobry kłus. Bryczka podskakiwała na kamyczkach, pani Domaszkowa nie przestawała mówić. Nad rowem koło szosy stała w znanej zielonej sukni Hanka i machała ku nim wielkim liściem łopuchu. Jej ziemista twarz uśmiechała się radośnie. – Zatrzymaj, Walek, wysiądę – zawołał Józef. – Po co?! Po co? – krzyknął wuj Mieczysław. – Jazda! Zdążysz przywitać się w domu. Wałek znów puścił konie. Przemknęli obok Hanki. Józef krzyknął jej: – Dzień dobry! Ona jednak nie dosłyszała. Stała jeszcze chwilę, wciąż się uśmiechając, tylko już nie powiewała liściem łopuchu. Z alejki lipowej nagły zakręt prowadził w bok do oficyny wuja Mieczysława. Wprost jechało się do domu. Na oficynie dach pokryto w wielu miejscach nowym gontem, wyglądał teraz jak srokacze wuja. Józef nie wszedł do domu, lecz pobiegł z powrotem na spotkanie Hanki. Jednakże zaraz na zakręcie wpadł na panią Hejbowską. Szła z książką w ręku, z czerwoną parasolką i ze swoim jamnikiem. Na ukłon Józefa odpowiedziała uprzejmym skinięciem głowy: – O, witam! Pan Józef!... Patrzcie państwo, to już dorosły mężczyzna! Szurgnął nogą tak zamaszyście, że obsypał piaskiem i swoje buty, i pantofelki pani Hejbowskiej. – Moje uszanowanie pani – głośno pocałował ją w rękę. – Jakże matura? Pomyślnie! – Dziękuję. Dobra, proszę pani. Pani Hejbowska podniosła do oczu lorgnon i obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem: – No, no – powiedziała uprzejmie – to winszuję. A jakież zamiary na przyszłość? Pewno po wakacjach znowu do Warszawy, na medycynę, słyszałam? Józef poczerwieniał: – Nie, proszę pani, jadę do Paryża i mam studiować filozofię. Zdumienie wyraziło się na pełnej twarzy pani Hejbowskiej gwałtownym wzniesieniem się rzadkawych brwi. – Mój stryj – wyjaśnił Józef – życzy sobie tego. – Aha! No i zapewne poniesie koszta. Zatem ruszyło go sumienie? Józef miął czapkę w ręku, nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. – Stryj zawsze był dla mnie dobry – bąknął. – No tak, ale nie mógł pańskiemu ojcu darować, że zrobił mezalians, żeniąc się z Kijakowiczówną. Widocznie przeszło mu to na starość. Bo chyba już ma po sześćdziesiątce? – Chyba sześćdziesiąt sześć czy siedem, jak oblicza mama. Właśnie nadeszła Hanka i nieśmiało zbliżyła się do nich. Józef chciałby ją mocno wyściskać, jednakże w obecności pani Hejbowskiej krępował się i tylko raz pocałował siostrę w policzek. Biedna, kochana Hanka... – A to dobrze, że panna Hanka już wraca – odezwała się oschle pani Hejbowska – bo trzeba spieszyć z koszulkami nocnymi Lusi i pocerować moje pończochy. Położyłam je na komodzie w sypialni. – Już idę, proszę pani. – I niech panna Hanka dopatrzy, jak Karolcia prasuje różową sukienkę Lusi, żeby plisek nie zaprasowała. – Dobrze, proszę pani. Odeszła szybko, a Józefowi serce ścisnęło się mocno. – Traktuje ją jak służącą – pomyślał z goryczą – miał rację Buszel, że kapitaliści wyzyskują. Ale cóż na to poradzić, przecież Hanka musi zarabiać... Jednakże do pani Hejbowskiej uczuł silny przypływ niechęci. Już chciał pożegnać ją i iść do oficyny, lecz zatrzymała go pytaniem: – A panu pewno trudno będzie z francuskim? Nie mówi pan płynnie? – Muszę poduczyć się, proszę pani. – A, wobec tego zrobię panu pewną propozycję. Będzie pan mógł mieć konwersację francuską z nauczycielką Lusi i zresztą z Lusią, która już mówi bardzo dobrze. A ile razy ja idę na spacer, miło mi będzie też mieć towarzysza. – Bardzo dziękuję – zmieszał się Józef – gdzieżbym się ośmielił... Jak ja się odwdzięczę... Pani Hejbowska uśmiechnęła się: – Och, taki drobiazg. Ale jeżeli już koniecznie chce pan zrewanżować się, to mógłby pan na przykład dawać dwie, trzy lekcje arytmetyki i algebry tygodniowo. Panna Corel też za to będzie panu wdzięczna, bo matematyka to jej słaba strona. Pomówimy o tym jutro szczegółowo, a tymczasem do widzenia, panie Józefie. Znowu cmoknął ją w rękę i krótszą drogą, przez sad wiśniowy, poszedł do oficyny. Wuj i matka siedzieli na ganku. Matka widocznie zdążyła już opowiedzieć wszystko, bo wuj nerwowo kręcił wąsy i z miejsca przywitał Józefa pytaniem: – A cóż ty na to? – Ja nic – wzruszył chłopak ramionami. – Głowę ci tylko kołują! Najlepiej zrobiłbyś, jakbyś na te banialuki ręką machnął. Co ci po jakiejś filozofii! Filozofii nie ugryziesz. – Stryj powiedział, że mnie zabezpieczy. – Albo zabezpieczy, albo nie zabezpieczy. Jego fantazja i tyle. A jakbyś, panie dobrodzieju, porządny fach miał w ręku, to gwizdać możesz na łaskę pana stryja. Dyskusje na ten temat miały się powtarzać jeszcze nie raz, z góry jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że przecież woli pana Cezarego trzeba ulegać, chociażby ze względu na spadek. Józef Domaszko zaczął lekcje z Lusią. Dziewczynka była krnąbrna i rozkapryszona. Wprawdzie fakt, że pan Józef z oficyny od pana Kijakowicza jedzie do Paryża i ją napełnił swego rodzaju respektem, wprawdzie przestała mu dokuczać tak demonstracyjnie jak dawniej, lecz nie żałowała sobie swobody przy lekcjach. Za to Józef robił szybko postępy w języku francuskim. W pierwszym rzędzie przyczyniły się do tego rozmowy z samą panią Hejbowską. Nudziła się bardzo i dlatego spacery jej z Józefem stawały się z każdym dniem dłuższe. Początkowo ich celem bywało jeziorko, wzgórek za parkiem lub stary młyn wodny, z czasem wszakże wyciągnęły się poza szosę, aż do Krzywego Wąwozu w lesie. Te przechadzki wpłynęły znakomicie na humor pani Hejbowskiej i na cerę Józefa. Pryszcze znikały, widocznie pod wpływem zbawiennego działania pięknej mowy francuskiej i tak zwanego tchnienia wsi polskiej, może z niejaką szkodą dla nowego ubrania koloru „marengo”, które przy bliższym zetknięciu z matką naturą przyzieleniło się tu i ówdzie. Józef coraz częściej był zapraszany do dworu na obiad lub na kolację. Przy stole rozmowa toczyła się wówczas po francusku i tylko stary pan Hejbowski od czasu do czasu chrząkał po polsku. Józefowi było bardzo przykro, że nigdy nie zapraszano ani pani Domaszkowej, ani Hanki, ani wuja Mieczysława, ale umiał się z tym pogodzić, zdając sobie sprawę z ich niewyrobienia towarzyskiego. Wreszcie przyjechała ciotka Michalina z Natką. Stwierdził to właśnie po powrocie z Krzywego Wąwozu i na próżno starał się ukryć swoje niezadowolenie, co na twarzy Natki wywołało wyraz boleści. Od tego dnia sytuacja Józefa uległa pewnej komplikacji, a jego siły znacznemu nadwątleniu. Schudł porządnie, lecz przecie pozostał na wysokości zadania, nie dając ani w oficynie, ani we dworze powodów do niezadowolenia ze swego towarzystwa. Wuj całymi dniami zajęty był w polu, pani Domaszkowa w zabudowaniach gospodarskich, ciotka Michalina z Natką chodziły na jagody, a Józef niemal cały czas spędzał we dworze. W tym to okresie nastąpiło zaćmienie słońca. Józef musiał zakopcić wszystkie potłuczone szyby i już od samego rana kto żył w Terkaczach nieufnie obserwował słońce. Pan Hejbowski na wszelki wypadek kazał pozamykać okna i spędzić bydło z pola. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co w takim wypadku może się zdarzyć, a strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże. Od początku zaćmienia stawiał też najgorsze horoskopy: – Ja wam powiadam – mówił z przekonaniem – że tak się to nie skończy. Albo będzie wojna z Turkami, albo rewolucja, albo co najmniej gradobicie. Józef uśmiechał się pod świeżo puszczającym się wąsikiem i ani przypuszczał, że zajdą już tak prędko wypadki, które swą wagą nie tylko zamkną przed nim, Józefem Domaszką, drogę do Paryża, lecz wstrząsną posadami świata. Wojna. Ostatnie dni lipca i pierwsze sierpnia przynosiły do cichych Terkacz coraz głośniejsze echa tego słowa o treści na przemian groźnej, radosnej, przerażającej, niezrozumiałej. Z dalekich granic, z odległych stolic płynęły fale, coraz szybsze, coraz gwałtowniejsze i rozwinęły się wielkimi białymi plakatami na ścianach Brzezin i Koluszek: Mobilizacja. Cóż znaczyła Natka, pani Hejbowska, co sam Paryż wobec tego okropnego słowa. Przez skraj lasu biegł tor kolejowy, a po nim co kilka godzin, co godzinę, co pół godziny mknęły długie czerwone gąsienice pociągów. Z platform sterczały wysmukłe sylwetki armat, z szeroko otwartych wrót wagonów towarowych zwisały niekończące się frędzle nóg w czarnych juchtowych butach. Wojna. Po gorączkowych naradach w oficynie i po wysłuchaniu opinii we dworze zapadła decyzja: Józef ma jechać natychmiast do Warszawy. W pierwszym rzędzie chodziło o rozstrzygnięcie przez stryja Cezarego, co wobec wojny ma z sobą począć. Po drugie o postaranie się, by stryj zechciał przez swoje olbrzymie stosunki zabezpieczyć Józefa przed mobilizacją. Wprawdzie miał dopiero lat dziewiętnaście, lecz powołanie jego rocznika wisiało na włosku. Z drugiej strony zachodziły poważne obawy, że Niemcy przekroczą natychmiast granicę i bez trudu zajmą Koluszki. Niektórzy wprawdzie utrzymywali, że będzie odwrotnie i że generał Renenkampf lada dzień zdobędzie Berlin, lecz wobec różnorodności przepowiedni, najmądrzej i najbezpieczniej było udać się do stryja Cezarego, który z całą pewnością najlepiej wie, co jest i będzie. Z małą walizką w ręku znalazł się tedy Józef Domaszko na Dworcu Wiedeńskim w Warszawie i zostawiwszy ją w przechowalni poszedł wprost na Mazowiecką. Drzwi otworzył Piotr i przywitał Józefa przykrą wiadomością, że jaśnie pana nie ma i nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci, ale przecież można zaczekać. Usadowił go tym razem w dużym salonie, gdzie na stołach leżało dużo pięknie oprawnych książek: – Proszę tu sobie pooglądać... a tego może na ten przykład herbatki? Józef podziękował i zostawszy sam, zabrał się do najbliższego tomu. Była to historia malarstwa angielskiego w języku francuskim, drukowana w Lipsku. Dojeżdżał już do końca, gdy niemal z wybiciem godziny ósmej powrócił stryj. Powitał Józefa prawie serdecznie, poklepał go po ramieniu i pochwalił za to, że ten przyjechał. – Jestem zadowolony – powiedział sadowiąc się na kanapie i naciskając guzik dzwonka – że wykazałeś dość zmysłu orientacyjnego. Idą wypadki ważkie, historyczne przemiany... – Piotrze – zwrócił się do kamerdynera – podawaj kolację. Panicz też będzie jadł ze mną. Panicz! Słowo to zabrzmiało w uszach Józefa triumfalną fanfarą. Panicz! Kolacja ze stryjem Cezarym, z tym groźnym panem Cezarym też była awansem nie lada, ale ten tytuł właśnie wywołał na twarzy chłopca purpurowy rumieniec. – Cóż robiłeś na wsi? – zapytał łaskawie stryj. – Wprawiałem się, proszę stryjaszka, w konwersację francuską. – To dobrze – starszy pan majestatycznie pogładził brodę – to nigdy nie zawadzi, chociaż doraźnie nie staje się koniecznością. Oczywiście, o wyjeździe do Paryża mowy być nie może. Przynajmniej w najbliższych kilku lub kilkunastu miesiącach. – Tak jest, stryjaszku, tylko mama się bała... – Czego tam znowu bała się? – Bała się, stryjaszku, żeby mnie Moskale do wojska nie wzięli. Pan Cezary zmarszczył brwi: – Wstydź się, chłopcze. Że twoja matka używa takich wyrażeń, nie dziwię się. Ale w ustach wykształconego i dobrze wychowanego człowieka takie obelżywe przezwisko jak „moskale” jest nad wyraz karygodne. Nic nie znaczy oprócz gminnych manier. Już to u nas jest widać w naturze, że swój patriotyzm objawiamy pokazywaniem figi w kieszeni. Rosjanie są wielkim i bratnim dla nas narodem, ich cesarz jest królem polskim, a teraz ci właśnie „moskale” walczą i przelewają krew i za Polskę, chcąc wyrwać z jarzma pruskiego i austriackiego zagrabione części naszej ojczyzny. Winniśmy im wdzięczność, szacunek i współdziałanie, a nie niemądre przytyki. Czy rozumiesz mnie? – Rozumiem, stryjaszku. To znaczy, że należy pójść do wojska. – Nie, przyjacielu, tego nie powiedziałem. Oczywiście, na większości ciąży ten obowiązek. Ale ty, jako ostatni z rodu, dla jego dobra powinieneś tego uniknąć. Pomyślę o tym. Sądzę, że bez zbytnich trudności wyrobię dla ciebie „biały bilet”. – Bardzo dziękuję stryjaszkowi. Piotr zameldował, że podano do stołu. Przeszli do wspaniałej jadalni, o wielkim owalnym stole. Ze względu na obecność lokaja, który stanął, jak manekin, za krzesłem Józefa, pan Cezary zaczął mówić po francusku. Początkowo upewniał się co kilka zdań, czy bratanek dostatecznie dobrze go rozumie, później mówił już prawie bez przerwy. – Otóż chociaż nie wątpię w zwycięstwo Rosji, jeżeli tylko zniewieściała Francja nie zawiedzie, jednak wolę wziąć pod uwagę możliwość różnych wahań frontu. Na wojnie, jak na wojnie. Możliwą jest rzeczą, że i Warszawa, nie daj Boże, znajdzie się w sferze działań wojennych. Naraziłoby to twoje studia na przerwę. Dla uniknięcia tego postanowiłem wysłać cię do Petersburga. Józef szeroko otworzył oczy. – Mam w Petersburgu swoje mieszkanie. Tam się urządzisz... Szparagi, chłopcze, je się palcami tak, jak ja. Zaczerwienił się aż po białka oczu i czym prędzej odłożył widelec. Pan Cezary, widząc jego zmieszanie, powiedział łagodnie: – Jeżeli czego nie umiesz, Józefie, nie rób tego nigdy, zanim nie zobaczysz, jak robią to ci, którzy umieją. Wstydzić się nie ma czego. Jesteś jeszcze młody i powinieneś mieć dość zmysłu spostrzegawczego, by szybko orientować się w nieznanych sobie czynnościach. Trzeba zawsze w życiu stosować się do tego, co jest przyjęte i uznane przez szanowanych, poważnych i spokojnych ludzi. Rozumiesz mnie, mój chłopcze? – Rozumiem, stryjaszku. – Sztuka życia, a radzę ci to dobrze zapamiętać, nie polega na wyróżnianiu się, lecz na stosowaniu się do ogólnych form. Nie dotyczy to tylko sposobu jedzenia, lecz i wszystkich innych spraw na świecie, tak w stosunku do znajomych i obcych, jak do państwa i społeczeństwa, a nawet do samego siebie. Do końca kolacji pan Cezary mówił o Petersburgu, przerywając sobie tylko dwa razy: raz dla zwrócenia uwagi Józefowi, że nóż należy trzymać za koniec trzonka (tak, jak pan Cezary) i dwa, że serwetki po jedzeniu nie trzeba składać. Po kolacji pan Cezary palił, jak zwykle, cygaro w gabinecie, a Józef siedział z drugiej strony biurka i słuchał uważnie słów stryja. Tuż-tuż na biurku stała figurynka chińczyka i Józef czuł wprost nieprzepartą chęć puszczenia w ruch jego głowy. Wystarczało sięgnąć ręką. Lecz przecież nie mógł sobie na taką swobodę pozwolić. Toteż niemal ulgę sprawiło mu, gdy wreszcie stryj Cezary zwrócił uwagę na „kiwony” i wprawił je w miarowy, poważny ruch potakujący. W Petersburgu, nazajutrz po przyjeździe – mówił stary pan – pójdziesz na ulicę Fontankę 37 do pani Kulman, Aleksandry Robiertówny Kulman, dam ci list do tej damy. Przy jej stosunkach i znajomości życia nie sprawi jej zbyt wiele kłopotu moja prośba, by zajęła się tobą. Zapiszesz się, oczywiście, na filozofię i będziesz uczyć się pilnie. Jednakże nie powinieneś zaniedbywać życia towarzyskiego. Daje ono dwie rzeczy niezwykle cenne: takt i obejście. Proszę, byś sobie dokładnie zapamiętał, jak wielką wagę przywiązuję do tych dwóch zalet, nieodzownych dla każdego człowieka kultury: takt i obejście. Rozumiesz? – Rozumiem, stryjaszku. – To dobrze. Poza tym kategorycznie nie życzę sobie, byś na uniwersytecie zbliżał się do studentów o gminnych manierach, do przewróconych w głowach socjalistów, demokratów i innych nihilistów. Od wszystkich tych jak najdalej. Unikaj również bliższej znajomości z Polakami o instynktach wichrzycielskich, którym roi się w niedowarzonych mózgach jakaś tam niepodległość i inne romantyczne utopie. Wykluczam możliwość twego udziału w jakichkolwiek tajnych czy jawnych stowarzyszeniach, partiach, związkach. Masz pamiętać, że nosisz moje nazwisko, a ja jestem tam znany i szanowany. Wierzę, że jesteś dość uczciwy, by za to, co ci daję, nie odpłacić mi niewdzięcznością. – Tak jest, stryjaszku. – Pięknie. Teraz wstań i pokaż się. Józef spełnił rozkaz. – Hm... Jesteś źle ubrany. Póki byłeś gimnazistą nie miało to znaczenia. Ale człowiek przyzwoity powinien być zawsze dobrze ubrany. Jutro rano pójdziesz z Piotrem do mego krawca... Masz notes? – Mam, stryjaszku. – Więc zapisz. Obstalujesz sobie... pisz, mundur studencki, galowy mundur, płaszcz, futro na... hm... na elkach, smoking i frak. Zanotowałeś? – Tak jest, stryjaszku. – Bieliznę, buty itd. również załatwisz z Piotrem, któremu wydam instrukcje. Pan Cezary nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Wszedł Piotr:. – Słucham jaśnie pana. – Piotrze, panicz zamieszka w zielonym gościnnym pokoju. Zaprowadź tam panicza i wróć do mnie. – Słucham jaśnie pana. Pan Cezary podał Józefowi rękę, którą ten ucałował. – No, dobranoc, mój chłopcze. – Dobranoc stryjaszkowi, dziękuję za wszystko. A kiedy mam jechać do Petersburga? – Za trzy dni, względnie za cztery. Sądzę, że do tego czasu twój ekwipunek będzie gotów. – To tymczasem wrócę do Terkacz? – Nie. Pojedziesz wprost z Warszawy do Petersburga. Wystarczy jeżeli listownie pożegnasz się z twoją matką i z jej rodziną. Józef zrobił niezdecydowaną minę i zaczął: – Ale, stryjaszku... – Dobranoc, Józefie – sucho przerwał pan Cezary – za dużo mówisz. – Dobranoc, stryjaszku. Było mu bardzo smutno i bardzo samotnie. Rozbierając się wzdychał i gryzł się, że nie ucałuje rąk matki przed tak długim rozstaniem. Uspokoił się dopiero wówczas, gdy położył się w bajecznie miękkim wygodnym łóżku. Lokaj zabrał buciki i ubranie, i spytał: – Czy panicz każe podać śniadanie do łóżka? – Nie, dziękuję, ja wcześnie wstanę. – Dobranoc, paniczu. – Dobranoc – powiedział Józef i przytulił głowę do poduszki pokrytej śliską, cieńszą od jedwabiu webą. Kategoria:Kiwony